


The man of the moon

by Ani15



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FR, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani15/pseuds/Ani15
Summary: Buzz Lightyear watches a documentary about the arrival of man on the moon





	The man of the moon

It was Saturday morning the Anderson family were on vacation so the toys had absolute freedom to do what they wanted throughout the house It was almost 10:00 and a certain cowgirl was looking for a certain space toy in the room Bonnie asked Rex and Trexie but they did not seem to pay much attention while playing some online game. Then he interrupted Ham's poker game, Mr. Potato  
s Face and Buttercup

-I'm sorry cowgirl we have not seen it -said the unicorn.

-Woody must know let's ham with paras hands-

WOODY! -as I did not think Jessie changed her search goal to a certain curator was not that hard to find

-WOODYYY-

-Jess for my aunt's beard! You scared me-

-I'm sorry, do you hear Buzz? -

-no. We would assume that we would get together at 9.00 to see some topics from today's meeting, so I assumed I would be busy with you, if you understand what I mean? - said the suggestive cowboy.

-If I understood you - he replied with a little embarrassment while playing with his braid-but when I woke up he was not there-

Buzz was not someone who forgot things unless he was entertained with a certain  
cowgirl.

-Well, Jess, what if we look for it together? He could not have gone very far-

After a few minutes they found him in the room of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sitting on the ground in front of the big  
television set.

It seemed depressed to realize that two cowboys were watching him.

-Sure that nothing happened this morning? -

-Woody I already told you that when I woke up he was not-

-Well and at night? -

\- Believe me what we did at night is not the cause of this do you understand what I mean? - said suggestive.

-but something happened so that this way-

-Let's talk to him and find out- Jessie said as she climbed to the bed

-You will have to go alone, I must go to the meeting-

\- Good luck , we see you as a commissioner-

-Jessie please let me know if something is wrong-

Once in bed he approached Buzz slowly and stealthily, covering his eyes with his palms and whispering in his ear.

-Guess who I am?-

-Mmm Rex-

-You did not ,lose- he said in a playful tone

-Hey JESSIE, co-how are you? Come sit, I think you are giving a cowboy show I saw him when he was doing, we could still grab him-said the astroboy, trying to hide any sign he could avoid it he would always have to be fine and that's why She always put a wall with her feelings and fears in front of her friends and that wall was much bigger for Jessie, it was not that she did it properly, she could not help it is as if it were part of her programming.

But no matter how many walls and false smiles astronaut Jessie had, it was not easy to fool

-Buzz you do not always have to be the strong one, do you know that? -

He just looked at the surprised was amazing how could read it so easy that the cowgirl would not give up, then I had no choice but to tell.

-It's nothing important Jess, I'm sure tomorrow I'll have forgotten-

-Let's talk partner is always good-

A little resigned started talking

-Well if you incistes ... I got up early to see a documentary, they had announced it days ago and I was really excited and that's why I came to Bonnie's parents' room to see him in peace. The documentary would talk about Apollo 11 and the first men who walked on the moon - gave a loud sigh.

-and what happened ? You did not see it? Trixie could look for him and even find more material for you to see, "said the cowgirl in a consolation attempt.

-It's not program was about how it was all a farce ALL the Apollo 11, Neil Armstrong, Edwin Aldrid, Michael had been a montage of the United States for a socio-political and military economics issue to make against the Russians in a man war I would never have reached the moon on July 20, 1969.

-The cold war-corrected Jessie.

-If so ... Look, I know how stupid. Whether or not the man came to the moon does not change my life, I will continue to be my best friend and you will be my best friend. I know I am not a real astronaut and much less one ... but I can not help but feel like a toy space. My name was based on nickname Edwin Aldrid! -

Jessie just hugged him for a few quiet minutes until Buzz decided to speak.

-Thank you for my cowgirl-

-I do not like anything when you let go. I love you my astronaut-

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first story. Hope you like


End file.
